


Once I Had The Rarest Rose

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Un Tristan furioso è rimasto immobile sotto la neve. I fiocchi insolenti gli bagnano le spalle, la stoffa leggera si attacca alla pelle e rivela il disegno del corpo solido e aitante. Finalmente si volta, pallido ed evidentemente irritato. I riccioli bagnati appiccicati alla fronte, il piccolo naso affilato. Gli occhi enormi e chiarissimi ombreggiati dalle lunghe ciglia, orlati da occhiaie viola… è così bello che sembra dipinto.





	Once I Had The Rarest Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Slice of life nata esattamente sulla danza dei primi fiocchi di neve che hanno coperto la mia regione alla fine di febbraio.  
> Esiste già un piccolo seguito che si chiamerà Love Song For A Vampire.  
> A proposito delle rose vorrei aggiungere che a me piacciono tutte, e davvero non so se quelle più rare, le rose Eden, siano reperibili a fine inverno. Ma Milord voleva proprio quelle, e perciò…  
> Dediche: A Miky. Snowflake back in Marseille. Ricorda certe tue atmosfere e la prossima ancora di più.  
> A Abby: Ci sono tante cose che anche tu riconoscerai, per averne tante volte parlato insieme.  
> Grazie ad entrambe per la continua ispirazione. <3 <3  
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Once I Had The Rarest Rose**  
   
_Once I had the rarest rose_  
_That ever deigned to bloom._  
Cruel winter chilled the bud   
And stole my flower too soon.  
   
_“Love Song For A Vampire” Annie Lennox_  
 

   
   
   
Vorticano in una danza capricciosa, vaga eppure consapevole di un disegno strano, di un’antica trama.  
Il ragazzo tra loro è altrettanto candido nella camicia inadeguata alla temperatura e agita elegantemente le braccia.  
Una piccola donna vestita di scuro, stretta in un piumino lungo, solleva quasi con protervia il viso affilato. Ha le mani in tasca e i piedi saldamente piantati nel manto di neve.  
Dall’enorme vetrata Elijah osserva la strada un po’ divertito e un po’ irritato. Se continua così Tristan attirerà l’attenzione di qualche loro nemico, e tutto per un semplice mazzo di rose.  
«Il tempo è brutto, Monsieur, e le rose Eden non sono arrivate, ho le Grand Chateau se per lei va bene…» la voce di lei si alza di un tono, è un po’ tesa.  
Milord inalbera un broncio che non promette niente di buono, soprattutto se accompagnato da quello sguardo gelido che Elijah riconosce all’istante. Afferra al volo il corto cappotto e decide di scendere.  
Ecco, ora apre piano il portone azzurro, stringe il cappotto sul collo non perché abbia freddo, ma quasi a difendersi da una discussione tanto puerile.  
«Io amo le Grand Chateau, madame. Esse svolgono… umilmente il proprio compito nelle banali dichiarazioni d’amore. Ma per la mia casa le avevo chiesto, come dirlo, fiori meno ordinari…» La voce di Tristan è musica, una musica morbida su cui ballano i fiocchi di neve.  
Elijah inclina le labbra in un sorrisetto tirato, alza una mano e con poche  parole congeda la donna: «Mille grazie, madame, le prederemo domani. Rose rosse a gambo lungo, si vous plait.»  
La donna fissa il nuovo arrivato, incerta se la propria sia una vittoria o una resa. Il suo sguardo pungente saetta dall’uno all’altro uomo, il bruno virile e il biondo pallido e altezzoso.  
Infine sorride, un sorriso malizioso e un po’ volgare che le arriccia le labbra e le accende gli occhi. Senza una parola gira i tacchi e abbandona quei due uomini strani, che si preoccupano di ornare di rose rarissime e costose una vecchia casa in una povera via di Marsiglia. Sotto la neve.  
Da come sono vestiti, riflette mentre posa i piedi con attenzione sul manto candido, la via sarà pure povera ma loro devono essere ricchi.  
Dalla strada si intravedono splendide tende color crema, e mentre il bruno scostandole li stava guardando la donna è riuscita a cogliere la vista di una stanza grande e bianca, con mobili scuri che hanno tutta l’aria di pezzi d’antiquariato.  
Alle pareti la rapida visione di un quadro: un giardino, un ponte, come una nuvola azzurra e verde… Sembrava uno di quelli che aveva ammirato con la sorella al Museo dell’Orsay di Parigi. Lui come si chiamava? Monet.  
Amava disegnare donne evanescenti come refoli di vento, quasi dissolte in una miriade di puntini del colore della Primavera.  
E fiori. Languidi fiori abbandonati sull’acqua, molli e sensuali.  
«Quei due sono un po’ particolari – sorride la donna tra sé – Dovrò aumentare il prezzo delle mie rose. »  
   
Elijah si è fermato sulla soglia della loro casa, le spalle appoggiate al portone azzurro, le mani in tasca.  
Un Tristan furioso è rimasto immobile sotto la neve. I fiocchi insolenti gli bagnano le spalle, la stoffa leggera si attacca alla pelle e rivela il disegno del corpo solido e aitante. Finalmente si volta, pallido ed evidentemente irritato. I riccioli bagnati appiccicati alla fronte, il piccolo naso affilato. Gli occhi enormi e chiarissimi ombreggiati dalle lunghe ciglia, orlati da occhiaie viola… è così bello che sembra dipinto. Le labbra rosse sono incurvate in un broncio, è fatto d’avorio e di smalto. «Come osi interferire?» mormora piano. “Come osi”… è da lui usare un’espressione tanto magniloquente per una questione tanto banale.  
«I fiori sono ancora freschi…» sospira Elijah pazientemente.  
«Non importa – le labbra del giovane sbiancano in una smorfia tirata – Non spetta a te decidere come devo condurre le mie trattative. Come devo comportarmi…»  
«Con la servitù?» Elijah lo irride inclinando la testa, sprofondando ancora di più le mani nel cappotto nero. «Non sei più il tiranno di Marsiglia, Milord.»  
Gli occhi celesti si fanno lucidi, ma è per la rabbia. «Sono il Conte Tristan De Martel. Lo sarò sempre. Questa è la città che ho reso grande… E tu sarai sempre il barbaro che l’ha profanata.» Fa un po’ ridere con il suo orgoglio fuori luogo, la camicia bagnata e i riccioli incollati alla fronte. La pelle bianchissima di certo si sta increspando in mille brividi. E a dispetto della sua irritazione Elijah vorrebbe solo sfilarsi il cappotto e coprire quelle spalle fragili da ragazzo scontroso, accoglierlo tra le sua braccia. Scaldare e sciogliere sul proprio petto quella rabbia infantile ma antica.  
Ma Tristan svicola inoltrandosi in fretta nel portone buio e angusto, i suoi passi veloci risuonano secchi e nervosi sulle vecchie scale.  
Elijah sospira ancora. Tristan non lo perdonerà. Non gli perdona neanche un equivoco per la consegna di un mazzo di rose. Non lo perdonerà neanche per tutto il resto. Non lo farà mai.  
   
Senza volerlo a sua volta affretta il passo e in un attimo sono di nuovo a casa. Tristan si è tolto la camicia fradicia e sta per sparire nel blu della sua stanza.  
Ma il braccio forte di Elijah lo afferra con presa salda, imprigionandolo contro le pareti turchine del corridoio. Lo sguardo azzurro di sfida è più provocante persino di quella pelle morbida, già tiepida nonostante il freddo patito in strada.  
Entrambi sanno già che Elijah non potrà lasciarlo fino a che non avrà calmato quei brividi. Non osa baciarlo, vuole solo godere ancora un po’ della vertigine blu dello sguardo. «T’importa di me?» chiede Elijah a bruciapelo. Non sa nemmeno perché l’ha detto, che razza di domanda è? Tristan sembra rilassarsi nella sua stretta, il respiro che torna regolare dopo l’agitazione della lite e delle scale. Lo guarda intensamente e dai lampi di tempesta della frustrazione e della sconfitta i suoi occhi tornano calmi e limpidi, in un azzurro trionfo. «Ti voglio.» risponde con un broncio provocante, prima di attirarlo nello studio blu.  
 

*

   
Nel furioso amplesso che segue Elijah non parla mai, ha l’aria sicura e sensuale di sempre, percorre quella pelle di seta con le sue mani forti di barbaro, piega quel giovane corpo, così ricettivo, così arrendevole, a ogni suo desiderio… eppure a lungo i suoi occhi restano cupi, è confidente in ogni gesto del sesso ma non negli sguardi, che si perdono nell’oscurità senziente di quella stanza blu e misteriosa.  
   
Poi come d’incanto la porta si schiude e una lama di luce dal corridoio, forse un raggio di sole inatteso dall’immensa finestra dello studio grande, entra obliquamente a mostrare il bel volto assorto del Conte, ne rivela lo sguardo lucente.  
 _Non può essere solo desiderio… Non mi guarderebbe così se fosse solo quello._  
La bocca socchiusa, un sorriso estatico che gli illumina il viso sprofondato nel cuscino blu.  
Tristan sembra sorridere al nulla, a una divinità lontana quando sussurra tra i denti qualcosa.  
Elijah sospira sollevato, le sue spinte si fanno frenetiche. «Ripetilo.» ordina piano al suo orecchio. Ed è certo che quell’esortazione avrà l’effetto di ammutolire il Conte, pure non può farne a meno. «Dillo ancora…»  
Tristan scuote la testa come un ragazzino sfinito che però non riesce a rinunciare al piacere. «Dillo tu.» chiede accompagnando ogni spinta del corpo bruno del suo creatore, andando incontro a ogni suo affondo con una devozione che sembra consumarlo. «Dillo!» freme all’orecchio del Sire mentre si scioglie in un orgasmo violento, che lo stordisce al punto da perdere le parole dell’altro.  
Ma non importa, non hanno bisogno di ascoltare null’altro che i battiti dei loro cuori.  
Tristan si scioglie dall’abbraccio, riprende fiato mentre fissa il soffitto. «Mi dispiace.» mormora.  
Elijah si solleva su un braccio e lo guarda, stupito. «Non dirlo. » chiede accorato.  
«Ho perso… - sussurra Tristan senza guardarlo – Ho perso un’intera ora in una questione futile. Tempo che avremmo avuto per noi…» Tristan ha gli occhi spalancati nell’oscurità, una ruga severa gli attraversa la fronte candida.  
Elijah scuote violentemente la testa. «No, no… Io ho perso. Ho perso ben mille anni… »  
Finalmente Tristan sorride, volta il capo sul cuscino e solleva una pallida mano a carezzargli il viso, sfiora quasi con prudenza gli zigomi taglienti. «Ma io no. Non ho perso neanche un attimo per tornare da te.»  
Elijah ora è quello con gli occhi lucidi e qualche rauca protesta che s’incastra in gola. Ma lo stringe forte a sé, e non gli serve parlare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
